Het Huis Anubis
The original "Het Huis Anubis", also known as "House of Anubis and the Secret Club of the Old Willow" ''because of later spin-offs, was a Dutch/Flemish soap opera series in which six teenagers are looking for a treasure. Het Huis Anubis was broadcast from 2006-2009 on the Dutch/Flemish version of ''Nickelodeon. The series was made in cooperation with Studio 100, a Flemish company. With four seasons and 404 episodes, this series was very popular in Flanders and The Netherlands. This is the original version of House of Anubis. Foreign Versions "Das Haus Anubis", the German version of the series, utilizes the same story but with their own cast. Since September 2009, this version is available in Germany, Switserland and Austria on the broadcastor Nick. In Sweden, a dubbed version of the series called "Huset Anubis" is available since fall 2009, and since november 2009, Mexicans can watch a dubbed version called "La Casa De Anubis". In England and the United States, there was a new series called ''House of Anubis'' which started at the start of 2011. The first season soon finished in February and the second season will hopefully be confirmed. Films The Het Huis Anubis films do not actually continue with the plot of the series. All films have a seperate plot. 'Anubis and the Path of Seven Sins:' Originally called "Anubis en het Pad der Zeven Zonden", came out in October 2008. This was the first Anubis film to appear in cinemas. Synopsis: 'thumb|right|200px|Path of 7 Sins - Music Video The residents of the house of Anubis go on a school trip, but they are disturbed by something unexplainable. They end up in a ghost town and find out about an age-old legend. Who is Duke Rohan, the Duke without a heart? And what does the entrance to the Path of Seven Sins mean? 'Anubis and the Wrath of Arghus: Originally called "Anubis en de Wraak van Arghus," came out in December 2009. Synopsis: 'To celebrate Alfie's birthday, the residents decide to visit a haunted house. Strange things start happening. All residents disappear one after another. Alfie thinks there is a vampire. But Nina doesn't think so, because she encounters strange messages all over the place. And what's more, a peculiar man haunts the house. 'Anubis and the Return of Sibuna!: Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en de terugkeer van Sibuna", and was broadcast on 31 oktober 2010 on Nickelodeon. The return of Sibuna was the only one of the films not to appear in cinemas. Synopsis: Alfie is cursed by a Germanic order. In the hospital, he is visited by his friend Bellona. Amber doesn't like it. Is this Bellona really who she says she is? The only way to help him is to reunite the Sibuna club. In a race against the clock they try to save Alfie, but also their friendship. Cast The cast was picked by Studio 100's own Gert Verhulst, well known in The Netherlands and Flanders by his performance in the kids' show Samson & Gert. All cast members have a decent skill level in singing and dancing, seen in their shows and tours around The Netherlands and Flanders. Nienke Martens Actress: '''Loek Beernink '''English version: Nina Martin Nienke is much shier than Nina in House of Anubis. Another difference with the English version is that Nienke is not American, which was made up for "House of Anubis" as a reason for Patricia to distrust her. Fabian Ruitenburg Actor: Lucien van Geffen English version: Fabian Rutter The Dutch version of Fabian is a lot more geeky than the English version. He does not play the guitar, and is almost always seen reading, even more than the English Fabian. Fabian is usually the one that solves puzzles and finds clues. Amber Rosenbergh Actress: Iris Hesseling English version: '''Amber Millington The Dutch Amber seems much more headstrong than the English version. She immediately knows that something is wrong with Mick in the first episode, while the English Amber takes much more time to discover it. The Dutch Amber is also much more hot-headed and has much more Eureka-moments. Patricia Soeters '''Actress: Vreneli van Helbergen English version: '''Patricia Williamson The Dutch and English versions are not that different, the only small difference is in their clothing: the Dutch Patricia wears much more gothic-like outfits, sporting colors like black and purple. In the Dutch version, Patricia's panicking around Joyce's (Joy's) disappearance makes less sense because we do not actually see her leaving, like in the English version of the series. Mick Zeelenberg '''Actor: Vincent Banic English version: Mick Campbell The Dutch Mick and English Mick aren't that different. They both love sports and aren't that smart. The only difference in their personalities is that the Dutch Mick is much colder, a great opposite to the Dutch Amber's hotheadedness. Appie Tahibi Actor: Achmed Akkabi and Kevin Wekker English version: Alfie Lewis Two people played Appie. The first one (Achmed Akkabi) left because he had been cast in a film, but they actually changed the plot so that another actor could play Appie. According to the series, Appie's appearance changed when he touched an artifact. Appie is not that different from Alfie, although his pranks are. He is usually seen with horror toys like bloody arms. He likes to tease Amber. Jeroen Cornelissen Actor: Sven de Wijn English version: Jerome Clark Jeroen is just like his English version, Jerome: he likes messing with people and their feelings, and has blackmailed a lot of the other residents. Like the English version, Mara, and later Noa, is the only one who can actually understand him and he opens up to her alone. Mara Sabri Actress: Liliana de Vries English version: Mara Jaffray Mara is, just like her English version, and perhaps even more so, a very quiet girl. She likes studying. The Dutch version is much more impatient than the English one: she gets irritated easily, especially when Patricia starts talking about Joyce's disappearance. In the Dutch version of the series, Mara left for Dubai with her parents and twin sister, but it is unknown if this happened because of the actress or because of the plot. She was replaced by Noa. Noa van Rijn Actress: Gamze Tazim English Version: Not confirmed Noa suddenly appears when Mara leaves for Dubai. Noa is a confident, creative girl who loves old things, candles and flea markets. She is very stylish and is different in everything she does. She is a descendant of Amneris, and is actually an Egyptian princess. Noa develops a very special bond with Jeroen. (Jerome) It is unknown whether or not Mara will take over this role, like they did in the German version, or if Noa will appear. Joyce van Bodegraven Actress: Marieke Westenenk English Version: Joy Mercer Joyce likes to wager, and everyone seems to like her, just like the English Joy. Joyce's disappearance is much less of a mystery in the Dutch version, because we do not actually see her leave. Patricia is the only one that actually cares about her, but everyone else doesn't panic and seems to forget her easily. At the end of the series, Joyce leaves with Patricia to live in America. Victor Emanuel Rodenmaar Actor: Walter Crommelin English Version: Victor Rodenmaar Although the Dutch version of Victor looks very creepy, he becomes nicer every season. In the beginning, he is very mean to the other residents, which makes one wonder why he even lets teenagers live in 'his' house. His stuffed raven Corvus (Corvus is Latin for raven) seems to be his only friend. Differences with the English version The only major difference is that Joyce (Joy) is not shown in the first episode. We do not see her leave. The episode starts with Nienke and her grandmother in a cab as they travel to the House of Anubis. A black car passes by. If you watch it without knowing the plot, you will not know that Joyce is in the black car. For first-timers to understand this, the car wasn't emphasized enough. Other differences are in the character's personalities. (See Cast) A possible difference is Mara taking over Noa's role, but this has not been confirmed yet. Opening Songs 'Season One Opening Song: Anubis' thumb|320px|right|S1 Opening Song - Short Version Lyrics Translation by Myrtiane. In a dark past a man found an old treasure. He told his daughter Sarah where he had hidden it. And she wrote it down in riddles, so one that's smart will find out that this treasure lies here in the House of Anubis! One mystery, a thousand questions, this is the house of Anubis. More secrets, every day, this is the house of Anubis. Go on be brave and unravel this mystery... of the House of Anubis! '(end of short version)'' Is this search full of danger really worth the effort? Can somebody tell me what this house is keeping safe for us? Answer my questions only then I will rest. I want to be first because I feel it: the coast is not clear! '''thumb|left|200px|S1 OP - Long Version One mystery, a thousand questions x1 Every day, every night, I hear Sarah in my head. I have to find that treasure, I promised her that. I won't be misled, I will go through fire and water for her. Yes, I will risk my life for this exciting adventure. One mystery, a thousand questions x2 'Season Two Opening Song: Het Geheim (The Secret)' thumb|right|320px|Anubis Show Live - Het Geheim - Long Version Lyrics translation by Myrtiane. Shown as they appear in the long version. Fabian: Dark nights, my thoughts are lost within my mind. Fabian and Patricia: They are safe, they are secret, there is no one that reads them. Nienke: Only a handful of people know what they are about... Nienke and Joyce: They are just like me: afraid of treachery. All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis. 2x Nah nah, nah, nah (come on) nah, nah, nah nah. Noa: It's a problem, it's a venture...' Noa and Jeroen:' ...a dangerous game.' Jeroen:' If we fight, unabashed,' Noa and Jeroen:' then we will succeed.' ' Noa, Jeroen and Nienke: Together we're as strong as a bear, we will not be beaten. thumb|left|172px|S2 - Opening Song Short Version Amber and Joyce: Because this is our life work... Amber, Patricia, Mick, Jeroen and Fabian: ...for which we will fight! All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis 2x Nienke: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis x3 All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis 2x Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van het Magische Zwaard The title means, "The House of Anubis and the Five of the Magical Sword". It is a spinoff of the original het Huis Anubis series, with an entirely new cast and a new plot. No traces of the last residents and the cast of the original series are in the new series, although this new cast did make a cameo appearance in the last Anubis film: Anubis and the return of Sibuna! The house that was used in the original series could not be used for this spinoff, because Studio 100 is using it for the German version of Het Huis Anubis. This spinoff was filmed in a replica of the house. Story and plot Five teenagers are invited to the House of Anubis. Each has their own hypersensitive sense that they have to surpress to be able to live like a normal person. According to Merlin's prophecy, they have to work develop their senses and work together to unravel the mystery of the Dark Druids, and ultimately, defeat them to protect the Magical Sword - which is, indeed, the legendary Excalibur. Category:Original Series Category:Images Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Characters Category:Images of Mick Campbell Category:Images of Alfie Lewis Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Original Cast Category:Videos Category:Episodes